disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mack
Mack is a character in Disney/Pixar's 2006 animated film Cars, its 2011 sequel and its 2017 threequel. Appearances ''Cars "Endless days on the road and sleepless nights criss-crossing the country... For some this life would quickly grow old. But not Mack. No sir. Mack knows how important his role is. He's driving Lightning McQueen, the world's fastest racecar. He's part of a team, and everybody knows there's no I in team, just like there's no I in Mack." Mack is responsible for transporting Lightning McQueen to all his races. After McQueen pushes him to drive all night to California, Mack falls asleep and ends up losing McQueen. He is seen on television as he arrives in California and discovers that McQueen is missing. At the final race, he was to act as McQueen's pit crew before the Radiator Springs folks came. He later congratulates McQueen for his loss after he chose to help the King finish his last race. During the credits, he watches parodies of other Pixar movies and notes that all of them feature a character played by John Ratzenberger, and amusingly, he is voiced by Ratzenberger as well. Cars 2 Mack makes a couple minor appearances as part of McQueen's Piston Cup racing team. He also has some slight differences in his design in this film, possibly to take on McQueen's own redesign: while in the original film his cap-shaped wind deflector is white, here it is red. The design of his trailer is also different. Mack is Lightning McQueen's trusted long-haul driver, crisscrossing the country from race to race, always with a smile on his grill. After dropping McQueen off in Radiator Springs with his fourth Piston Cup championship trophy, Mack sets off with the rest of the pit crew for a well-deserved vacation. Who knew that McQueen would end up jetting off to a race around the globe in the World Grand Prix? In the film, he is briefly seen at the beginning when McQueen comes back to Radiator Springs, where he says one of his only two lines, "Oh, these best friend greetings are getting longer every year." He doesn't accompany him to the World Grand Prix, due to being on vacation. At the end he talks with Lizzie and says the other of his only two lines of the movie, "Oh, those two are perfect for each other." Cars 3 Mack reappears in this film, but like in the previous films, remains Lightning McQueen's driver. In the opening scene, he taps Lightning's trailer, asking his boss if he was ready for his race. Four months after McQueen's accident, Mack drives him, Luigi and Guido to Rust-eze Racing Center, where his boss planned on training to boost his speed to beat Jackson Storm. After an unsuccessful week training under Cruz Ramirez in both the racing center and on Fireball Beach, McQueen decided to go to Thunder Hollow to race at the dirt track. When Luigi and Guido advised going to a public place where the press would easily recognize him, Mack assure the group that he was a master of disguise. To that end, Mack camouflaged his cap and his trailer to resemble a party truck and upon arriving at Thunder Hollow, had Luigi cover McQueen in mud. Unfortunately, as they all discovered, the racetrack was actually a demolition derby, which Cruz won but McQueen was exposed to the crowd. As they were leaving Thunder Hollow, Mack uncomfortably had to listen to McQueen taking his anger out on Cruz, telling her she's no racer and accidentally breaks her trophy, causing her to order Mack to pull over, forcefully opening the trailer when Mack hesitated. Cruz then told everyone that she dreamed of becoming a racer but lost her confidence at her first race. She resigns as McQueen's trainer and heads back to the racing center. Mack later parked underneath an underpass to retire for the night while McQueen considered his future as he watched Storm setting a new lap record on TV, leading him to calling Mater, who advised him to seek out Doc Hudson's old crew chief Smokey in Thomasville. Thus, early next morning, Mack manages to catch up to Cruz, upon which McQueen persuades her rejoin them. Afterwards, they proceeded onto Thomasville, where upon Mack pulls over upon arriving at Thomasville Racetrack. After a week training under Smokey, Mack had to pull McQueen to reach the deadline for the Florida 500. During the credits, Mack becomes both McQueen and Cruz's driver with a new trailer sporting Cruz's legendary flip. Disney Parks Mack appears in ''Radiator Springs Racers at Cars Land in Disney California Adventure when entering a tunnel, the cars nearly crash into him. Mack appears in Paint the Night Parade in Hong Kong Disneyland, the very first Disney parks parade that featuring him. He's over 54 feet long, 18 feet tall. Mack also driving along in a larger-than-life fashion, equipped with some very cool, giant "light display" panels affixed to his sides. DJ riding on his fold-deck spinning wild music. Trivia *Mack is a 1980s-era Mack Super-Liner truck. *When Mack watches the Cars-parodies of previous Pixar movies, he thought whoever did the voice of Hamm, P.T. Flea, and the Yeti as cars is one great actor until he realized they used the same voice actor in all movies and wonders, "What kind of a cut-rate production is this?" This is a reference to John Ratzenberger (who portrays Mack) of having to portray at least one character in every Pixar movie. *At the time of the release of Cars 2, he has the least amount of dialogue in the film out of all of John Ratzenberger's roles because he only had two lines, which together are shorter than the Underminer's line in The Incredibles. However, the record was later broken by Yeti in Monsters University, who only had a single line. *The wind deflector on Mack's roof actually resembles a trucker cap, which is often worn by many truck drivers in real life. This is extremely noticeable due to the prominent visor protruding above his windshield (eyes). *Mack and Lizzie are, with Fillmore, the only inhabitants of Radiator Springs that didn't participate to the final battle against the Lemons in England at the end of the sequel. *For some reason, the dog-shaped hood ornament on Mack's hood isn't car-ified. Gallery Screenshots Mack Traveling at Night.jpg|Mack at night time cars-disneyscreencaps.com-1906.jpg cars-disneyscreencaps.com-1949.jpg cars-disneyscreencaps.com-1965.jpg|Mack making silly faces cars-disneyscreencaps.com-10408.jpg|"Thank the manufacturer! You're alive!" cars-disneyscreencaps.com-10433.jpg Cars-disneyscreencaps.com-11957.jpg cars-disneyscreencaps.com-12914.jpg|Mack annoyed about using John Ratzenberger for every film CarsRaceORama29.jpg|Mack in Cars: Race-O-Rama Lightning and friends hear Mater.jpg Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-11080.jpg Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-11164.jpg|Mack in Cars 2. cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-8760.jpg|Mack in Cars 3. Merchandise and Miscellaneous Mack.png Mack Paint the Night.JPG|Mack as he appears in Paint the Night Parade at Hong Kong Disneyland Mack in Real Life.jpg|Mack in Real Life Imaginext Mack.jpg|Imaginext Mack Lego mack's Team Truck.jpg|Lego Imaginext Mega Bloks Mack.jpg|Mega Bloks Mack Mack Carry Case.jpg|Mack as a carry case Disney Mack Playset.jpg|Mack with a gray trailer Mack Hauler.jpg Mack Playset.jpg Mack Transporter.jpg Mack Truck Store & Go.jpg Mega Mack Playtown.jpg Mack Semi.jpg|Mack as a toy without his trailer Lightning McQueen Mack.jpg|Mack with a short trailer Mini Mack.jpg|A small Mack Mack Begging Tent.jpg|Tent of Mack Mack Pin.jpg|Mack Pin April24th.png|His Disneystrology page Macktsumtsum.jpg External links * * es:Mack pl:Maniek pt:Mack pt-br:Mack Category:Pixar characters Category:Cars characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Adults Category:Vehicles Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Animated characters Category:Disney Crossy Road characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters in video games